


Evenfall

by samatoki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, i honestly don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samatoki/pseuds/samatoki
Summary: Koga thought Adonis' smile was warmer than the orange and the red of the sunset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh here's more short adokoga i guess, i don't know if this is good or what it even is but just bear with me. i honestly just wanted to write them riding a train together so i was just like hmm. how does this happen. they practice late that's fine ok! i don't know. also koga is a loser in love with adonis, it's ok me too. this is getting long but thank u for reading!

He wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation, waiting for an evening train to catch with Adonis, playing with the strings of his backpack and wishing he could say something to fill the silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence, he was used to Adonis not talking much. It was usually nice too, but right now felt different. 

Koga always went home alone, never walked with someone, never went on a train with someone, and definitely not with Adonis.

Adonis, who he liked. 

"We shouldn't lose track of time practicing next time, yeah?" He says, trying to make conversation.

"You're right, Oogami." 

More silence, then the train arrives.

He climbs on, following after Adonis. At least the train wasn't packed, Koga would've gotten annoyed if there were too many people on. 

The two sit down, and Koga has to wonder how he became so weak that he felt his face heating up from sitting close to the other.

Everything was fine, until he feels a weight on his shoulder and soft hair brushing his cheek. Koga looks over, sees the sleeping face of Adonis, who was resting against him, and he almost forgets how to breathe. 

This is fine, he thinks, He can just wake Adonis up, tell him he can wait until he's home to sleep instead of using him like he was a pillow or something, and it would be the end of that.  
Except, he did none of those things and instead shifts so Adonis would be more comfortable. 

Every second, he feels the urge to look over at Adonis, study his features- his nose, his eyelashes, his cheekbones, but that would be weird. He didn’t care anyway, it's just Adonis. Well, maybe that's what his problem was, that it was Adonis and he seems to be able to make Koga feel things he's never felt for a person, never wanted to feel.

At least the train stops and he could finally wake Adonis up and let out the breath he's been holding this entire time. 

"Oi, Adonis, we're here. Wake up." His tone feigning annoyance as a nudges the other off his shoulder softer than he would've liked. 

"Oogami?"

Adonis’ voice comes out tired, groggy as he rubs his eyes and looks at Koga with a confused expression.

Koga has to bite his cheek, look away from him because no, the half asleep face of Adonis shouldn't make him feel these kinds of things for his friend and yet it is and he can't stop it no matter what he tries.

"Don't just look at me like an idiot, get up." He snaps, walking off the train while the other follows until they are on the sidewalk and heading in the direction of their homes. 

Surprisingly, Adonis lived pretty close to him, as he found out today. There weren't many things that he knew about the other, just that he liked anpan, he has sisters, he can make Koga's heart flutter, and now- where he lives. 

"The sunset is pretty." A deep voice cut through the silence and his thoughts.

Koga looks up, and the sunset, as Adonis said, was admittedly very pretty. The soft glow of the orange and the red and the purple blending into something that looked like a painting. 

"It is, I guess." He says, and they continue to walk in silence.

Koga wonders if Adonis could hear his heart beating in his chest every time their hands happened to brush. 

He lets out a breath, turns to look at Adonis and was unexpectedly met with the other's gaze looking back at him. 

"Thank you for walking with me, Oogami." He says, and smiles at him, a smile Koga thinks was warmer than the orange and the red of the sunset. 

He has to look away again, hide the fact that his cheeks were tinted red, bite his lip so he didn't smile too hard.

Koga's heart was still beating fast, but as the sky turned darker behind them, he thinks for the first time that maybe, having these feelings for Adonis was okay.


End file.
